monsterhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Jenny Bennett
Jennifer Bennett is the tritagonist of Monster House. She is student at Westbrook Prep School. She is DJ's love interest & Chowder's friend. She helps DJ and Chowder destroy Mr. Nebbercracker's house because the house is a living breathing monster. Appearance Jenny had green eyes and her orange hair was in pigtails with red ribbons. She wears a maroon jacket with a white cap sleeve shirt, a navy blue skirt, white knee-length socks and blue Mary Jane shoes she wears lacy pink panties behind her skirt she later loses her virgindity by Dj and Chowder. Biography Jennifer "Jenny" Bennett was seen on the street selling Halloween chocolates. She goes to DJ's house and chats with Zee with some clever conversations with Zee before handing a chocolate bar to her. Meeting DJ and Chowder Later, DJ and Chowder see her going to Nebbercracker's house, and they rush out to warn her, managing to catch her before she is eaten by the house. After Zee leaves to go and find Bones, DJ (pretending to have puberty) tells her to have fun and safe driving. Jenny asks why DJ was acting like a idiot but he says that he made the whole puberty thing up and the two introduce themselves then went inside DJ's house. The trio then introduce themselves and begin to talk about the house mocking them with its "Houseness". While Jenny speaks to her mom on the phone, DJ and Chowder talk about hating Mexican food and "calling dibs on a girl". The trio then see a dog starting to poop on the Monster House's lawn, the house then grabs the dog with its tongue and pulls it inside just like a frog does. Jennifer decides to call for the police, but when police officers Landers and Lester arrive, they do not believe their story, as the house does not react to the kids' teasing while the cops are there. The three realise that no one is going to believe their experience with the house and decided to keep it to themselves. The trio seek advice from Reginald "Skull" Skulinski, a strange video game addict working in a pizza parlor who is claimed to be an expert on the supernatural. They learn that the house is a "domus mactabilis" (Latin for "deadly home"); a monstrous being created when a human soul merges with a structure. They assume the house is inhabited by Nebbercracker's soul. The only way to kill the house is to destroy its heart; its source of life. They conclude that the heart must be the fireplace, as DJ realizes that the chimney has been smoking since Nebbercracker died. Planning to Destroy the House As they make a plan to kill the house, Chowder provides a dummy filled with cold medicine that should cause the house to sleep long enough for them to douse the furnace. The plan almost succeeds, but Officers Landers and Lester arrive and thwart it. Landers discovers the cold medicine inside the dummy, which Chowder took from his father's pharmacy, and arrests them. The cops wrongfully place the trio in the police car while they examine the house. The house eats Landers, Lester, and the car. DJ, Chowder, and Jenny escape the car but are trapped in the house. Exploring the House The house falls asleep and they begin exploring. They make a plan to find the heart and put out the fire while Chowder asks if there is more options. Which DJ agrees; wait and do nothing until the house finds out where they are and it will eat them, Chowder disagreed with that idea and goes on with the plan to find the heart and put the fire out. DJ finds binoculars on the wall near a small hatch to the door and he realises that Nebbercracker has been watching him the whole time while he was trying to get Chowder's ball back. Jennifer then shows DJ a set of photos with Nebbercracker and his late wife, then DJ says to Jenny that Nebbercracker used to have a wife, but he fattened her up and ate her, much to Jenny's disgust. While exploring, Chowder finds a chandelier and mistakes it for the heart, they shoot which causes the house to vomit a little bit of sewage water outside and a search light appears to find any intruders inside the house's interior. Jenny explains that the chandelier is the uvula and it stimulates the gag reflex and everyone has a uvula. The house then dozes off again and the search light disappears. DJ, Chowder and Jenny then fall into the basement and find an enormous collection of toys accumulated from Nebbercracker's lawn, as well as a locked cage that DJ opens with a key he found on the lawn. They find the body of Constance the Giantess, Nebbercracker's wife, encased in cement. They begin to find out why Nebbercracker did this to his wife until DJ accidentally falls onto the body and screams in terror as it cracks open to reveal a skeleton. The house realises they are inside and begins attacking them. As Jenny and Chowder were been captured by bed springs and pipes, DJ walks up the basement stairs until the stairs start to attack him as he climbs up to the ground floor. DJ, Chowder, and Jenny force the house to vomit them outside by grabbing onto its uvula. As DJ and Chowder argue about their ideas, and that Chowder risked his life for DJ for stealing drugs for him and DJ says that it was Chowders idea to make DJ retrieve Chowder's ball back and DJ then hastliy heads for home. As he does, he nearly gets run over by an Ambulance and the trio are surprised when Nebbercracker arrives home alive, but with his arm in a sling. Nebbercracker then lashed out to them to leave, but his wrath was quickly changes into worries as he realised that kids would be approaching his house. He then approaching his house which becomes possessed again, but somewhat became gentle to him. By this point, DJ learned that all this time, the house was possessed by Constance's restless spirit. Final Fight Against his friends' protests, DJ tries to talked some sense with Nebbercracker about the truth behind his wrathful and suspicious behaviour. Nebbercracker was at first angry after he has discovered the truth, but eventually relents and tell them both his and Constance's story. All of his bad deeds on the children was merely ruse to keep them away from his wife's wrathful spirit after the latter's accidental murder by bullies and because of it, he was forced to became a child hater so Constance, now as the possessed house and wrathful spirit, won't be able to destroy and consume everything on her path. DJ tells Nebbercracker it is time to let Constance go, but she overhears. The house breaks free from the house's foundation, with trees to support it (the arms), and chases the group to a nearby construction site. As Constance tries to eat Nebbercracker, Chowder fights the house off with a back hoe, causing her to fall into a pit. DJ is given the dynamite, and he and Jenny get accidentally thrown into the huge pit where a lake has been drained. Chowder managed to bring the house down into the pit where it crumbled to pieces. Thinking that they won, they cheered until the house starts to reconstruct itself by making it a deformed house like monster. DJ and Jenny then climb to the top of a crane while Chowder distracts house and the backhoe is eaten. When DJ and Jenny reach the crane's arm, DJ was very scared to do it, Jenny tells him that he can and kisses him, giving him the confidence to do so. DJ then throws the dynamite into the chimney, destroying the house. The trio see Nebbercracker with Constance's spirit for the last time before she fades away. DJ apologizes to Nebbercracker for the loss of his house and wife, but Nebbercracker thanks DJ and the kids for freeing him and Constance after 45 years of being trapped. That night, children in their Halloween costumes are lined up at the site of Nebbercracker's house, where DJ, Chowder, and Jenny help him return all of the toys to their owners. Jenny's parents pick her up and hugs her boyfriend and friend before leaving. Personality jennifer Jenny Bennett is an intelligent girl as she is able to use her intellect to find out what house furniture has been turned into human like things such as the carpet (tongue), the chandelier (uvula) and the floorboards that break out from the top and the bottom (teeth). Jenny at first didn't like DJ or Chowder but she soon warmed up to them and became warm friends with them. Jenny was worried for DJ as she thought he was killed when he fell down into the house's basement and when he was nearly killed by a hijacked ambulance (which had Nebbercracker aboard). She has a romantic, soft side as she managed to convince DJ to climb onto the crane's arm by kissing him passionately. Relationships DJ Walters DJ is Jenny's love interest and later boyfriend. When DJ and Chowder saved Jenny from being eaten by the house, she joins along with to find a way to destroy the house. Jenny and DJ had a very rocky relationship with each other, but later Jenny begins to warm up to DJ and developing romantic feelings for him. Jenny said DJ's name in concern when he fell down into the house's basement and when she got sucked into one of the house's possessed pipes. When DJ nearly got run over by an ambulance hijacked by Nebbercracker, Jenny was worried as she thought he was killed or hurt but luckily he wasn't. Jenny hugged DJ but denied it when they thought the house was killed but it recontsructed itself. DJ and Jenny climbed up to the top of the crane where they can through the dynamite down the chimney and into the heart. Although scared to climb onto the crane's arm, Jenny kissed DJ on the lips, giving him the confidence to do so. After the house is destroyed, Jenny's mother picked her up but she and DJ still continued their romantic relationship. Chowder Chowder is Jennifer's friend. Jenny met Chowder when he and DJ rescued her from being eaten by the house. She was unaware that he had a crush on her and shared no interest in him as she finds him to be eccentric and immature. But later on Jenny soon became good friends with Chowder as he got over her when she started dating DJ. After the Monster House Incident, Jenny still remained close with Chowder and he was not jealous when she and DJ are now in romantic relationship. Trivia * Jennifer Bennett was voiced and motion capped by Spencer Locke. * In the art of Monster House, Jennifer was originally going to go to a library to study about the house, but it was changed in development. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Children Category:Monsters